


cut me up (but bleed as well)

by mashmash



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Cheating, Kinda, Kinks, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashmash/pseuds/mashmash
Summary: Kihyun wants to open himself up for Hyungwon to see everything there is to him. But Hyungwon is just able to cut him down to pieces.





	cut me up (but bleed as well)

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo. again.
> 
> well i just uploaded 2 fics one after another OKAY I DECIDED TO STOP BEING LAZY SUE ME 
> 
> this is for the day 3 of the kinktober, knife play written as the kink from the list. 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> <3

 

 

 

The cold air of the basement is never something he can get used to, even though he can’t even count the times he has been here anymore. The mattress on the floor is hard, springs pushing into the skin of his back but he can handle this kind of pain; it adds to the thrill.

 

“You still don’t have the money, do you?”

 

“Would I be here if I had it?”

 

The man in front of him chuckles hoarsely as he shurgs his white shirt off, neatly hanging it on the back of a worn out armchair. The space is not anything flashy, just a small living room, a tv and a mattress. He needs nothing else, Kihyun thinks. He probably doesn’t stay here more than these few mere hours they spend together. 

 

“You would. You don’t come here to pay me off anymore.”

 

The mattress dips under the weight of the man and Kihyun can’t look him in the eye as he towers over him, his head falling to the side as the man looks at him, intrigued. 

 

“He told you about me giving you the money? I told him not to do it.”

 

The man above him snickers once again, falling on his side, elbow on the bed and palm supporting his head. His long, slender fingers come to push Kihyun’s hair off his forehead as he stares at him with a small smile. 

 

“Do you think my men would hide things from me just because  _ you  _ told them so, love?”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“You don’t call me by my name either. Why should I call you with yours?”

 

He pushes the fingers away from his skin and he turns his back to the man, lying on his side as well, closing his eyes. He trusts him. He has no reason to do so, but he does anyways. He always was a reckless fool for men like that.

 

“Why didn’t you call me yesterday, Chae? I was waiting.”

 

“Minhyuk wanted me home.”

 

“Did you want to be home?”

 

He wasn’t like that with him from the start. He used to fear him, be aware of each and every move of his; until Hyungwon started to unravel in front of his eyes. As his debt was fading away, so were the walls between them. And as these walls were being brought down, so were Kihyun’s defences, leaving him in the open. 

 

Hyungwon grabs his arm softly and turns him around, long legs straddling his hips. He looks beautiful under the dim white light of the basement, his marble skin illuminating. His bare chest shudders as Hyungwon’s fingers brush on the protruding bones of his ribcage. 

 

“Of course I did. He is my husband. He needs me.”

 

“But you don’t. You need m-”

 

“Now, now. Don’t get too cocky. You can’t possibly know what I need, boy, do you?”

 

Fingertips get replaced by chipped, painted black nails on Kihyun’s skin, leaving even whiter marks on the already pale skin, soon turning into faded red. His fingers travel to his wrists where he wraps them tightly, thumbs lightly feeling Kihyun’s pulse before Hyungwon lifts the hands up, above Kihyun’s head, pinning them down. 

 

“Keep them up for me, love. Don’t bring them down until I tell you so.”

 

Kihyun grips on the edge of the mattress with a nod, unable to do anything else when Hyungwon talks with that gravel like voice of his. It renders him helpless. And he won’t lie if he says that he enjoys it more than he has ever admitted. 

 

“I really can’t understand why you still like this.” 

 

Hyungwon sits up and crawls on the bed away from Kihyun, but he doesn’t need to follow him with his eyes to know what he’s doing. Soon he comes back, knees on each side of his hips again, something shiny in his hold. Kihyun exhales heavily, awaiting.

 

“But it turns me on that you do.”

 

The shine becomes stronger and stronger as Hyungwon’s hand approaches his face, the small, sharp swiss knife flicked open right in front of his eyes, Hyungwon careful with his movements. He brings the short blade on Kihyun’s cheek, pressing ever so slightly, just grazing the skin with the edge. Kihyun breathes in and out once again, feeling everything. 

 

“You used to hate it, remember? But, fuck, I can feel your dick under me now.”

 

He slides the blade harder but not enough to leave marks, just to make Kihyun more alerted, to make him feel  _ more.  _ The shiny knife reaches his lips, the tip reddening the pink skin as it glides on the smooth, plump bottom lip. Hyungwon wants to lick them red himself, but he decides against it.

 

Kihyun loves the acute blade against his soft skin, he wants it to press more, to make his skin give in, to gift every piece of his fragile self to this man in front of him. But he’s patient; because he knows Hyungwon will give him what he wants. Because Hyungwon he always takes what he needs. And Kihyun isn’t  _ just  _ a cocky brat. He knows. And Hyungwon knows he does. 

 

He sticks his tongue out, licking the glinting metal, running the tip of the muscle against the edge of the blade, almost strong enough to draw blood. Hyungwon’s eyes are glued on him and he smirks at that, the man above him retrieving the knife from his mouth.

 

His eyes stay on Kihyun’s face as he rolls his hips on the smaller man’s ones, his ass rubbing just where Kihyun wants him, his cock needing to be touched but being neglected. He stares just to see the smirk leaving Kihyun’s face, his lips parting in want as he mercilessly grinds on him, feeling him growing achingly hard under him. 

 

“You can’t just smile like that and think that you’ll get away with it.”

 

Kihyun doesn’t expect the knife to rest in the dip between his collarbones when his head falls back on the pillow, eyes rolling back because of Hyungwon’s ministrations. He stays there, the stretched flesh feeling more vulnerable under the thin, sharp metal, Hyungwon pressing the blade down for mere seconds causing slight pain run through KIhyun’s body. 

 

“Fuck, Hyungw- Chae, again, lower.”

 

“Still going on with that Chae bullshit.”

 

He slides the blade lower but not because Kihyun told him but out of stubborness; he  _ needs  _ Kihyun to call him by his name and he will  _ make  _ him do it. 

 

Silver against marble is driving Kihyun crazy, the pain making his blood boil and turning him on more and more, reaching the peak when Hyungwon decides to circle his nipples with the pointed tip of the knife. Just grazing on the pink, sensitive nubs is what it takes to earn himself some loud moans from Kihyun, the first for the night. He’s loud; but Hyungwon has to work for it. Kihyun was never hard to get, but he’s hard to earn. That’s why he keeps him still. 

 

As the blade runs on Kihyun’s stomach and Hyungwon’s other hand is wrapped around his neck, he can’t take it anymore. His hands leave the mattress and he feels the blood cold running under his skin once again when he moves them, fingers weakly trying to get rid of Hyungwon’s pants when his grip on his neck loosens. 

 

“Impatient, aren’t you? I told you to keep them up until I tell you s-”

 

“I don’t care. Hyungwon, fuck me already. I can’t take it anymore.”

 

And Hyungwon really likes to be in control but when Kihyun begs like that, all needy and shameless under him that he forgets to even keep up his own antics, he can lose every ounce of power he has in seconds, giving Kihyun whatever he asks for. 

 

He gets off of him and finally takes off his pants and underwear in one go, Kihyun’s mouth watering as he follows Hyungwon’s cock springing out of the garments with his eyes. He gets out of his underwear as well, his own cock resting hard against his stomach, leaking small beads of precome on the soft skin of his belly. 

 

Hyungwon doesn’t waste time grabbing the lube and condoms, getting his cock all ready and lined up against Kihyun’s hole, his legs spread and held in place by the man’s strong fingers. He pushes in slowly, feeling Kihyun’s hole stretching around his cock until he’s buried inside him to the hilt, letting him adjust. He mewls, feeling full, the pain subsiding and giving its place to pleasure. He tells him to move, not to hold back, to fuck him well like he needs to. 

 

And Hyungwon fucks him like that, presses him into the mattress as he thrusts into him roughly, pressing his thighs closer and closer to the smaller man’s chest, wanting to reach deeper, to break him. Kihyun feels euphoric, sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead and eyes rolling back as he’s being fucked into oblivion; and he wishes he could forget all these. The debt, the pay off, Hyungwon. The way the man makes him feel with just a small smile as a reaction to his quirks. With brief text messages, saying that he missed his body. Him. He wishes he could turn back to the time when he was just a way for Hyungwon to get money. 

 

But as Hyungwon comes inside of him, filling the condom up as he helps Kihyun spill on his stomach with his hand, their fingers intertwined next to them, these thoughts just turn to dust. 

 

Like the dust that lingers on the cold basement air and sticks on his naked, sweaty body, when Hyungwon leaves him alone, getting dressed right after, the word  _ Minhyuk  _ just leaving his mouth before he springs out of the door, phone in hand, urgent. 

 

And he realizes that even though he’s the one fucked into oblivion, Hyungwon is going to be the one who will eventually forget. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't cut me off like that swiss knife cut ki SO TALK TO ME @mashirakos on twt! owo


End file.
